Conventionally, in an information processing device such as a mobile game device, it is proposed to calculate an interest level of a user on the basis of a utilization situation of an application program (hereinafter, simply referred to as application) or content and to arrange an application or content with a high interest level in a region that can be visually recognized or selected by a user easily in a menu (see, for example, Patent Document 1).